Kiirome Yotsuki
---- "A shinobi tell you that he is fighting for his village ... but within us ... we are fighting for ourselves ... this world is a jungle ... it's kill or be killed." — Kiirome Yotsuki. Kiirome Yotsuki is a ninja of Kumogakure and team 4 member , the pseudo-Jinchūriki of Kurama and the future head of the clan Yotsuki. Childhood Kiirome is a child born of the union of Akitsuna Yotsuki and Kyoko Uzumaki, he had a calm and happy childhood with his parents, he loves his parents, especially his mother, unlike other children of his age, Kiirome did not like playing, going to the park, ect. he preferred to stay in his room and went to the library of his clan. Unknown to him, his childhood was secretly monitored by the Raikage and council of Kumogakure no Sato, from the day of his birth until five years, and when he reaches six years, the Raikage and council began their project into execution ... The birth of the Pseudo-Jinchuriki. Appearance kiirome is a man with tanned skin, eyes golden yellow, her hair is brown and red behind. He wears a black jacket usual red lining with golden hems over a white shirt, black trousers and black boots shinobi. he wears a red cloth around the waist keeping it with a purple scarf. There are three skid plates similar to those of the samurai wore during the Edo period, and a pair of gloves. The necklace he wears around his neck is a gift from his mother. Personality Kiirome is a quiet boy, simple and serious when necessary. he does not talk much and prefers to be alone. it is very quiet, even her friends know little about him, during a fight, his character changes depending on the opponent and the situation, for example, during his battle against Sasuke Uchiha, he laughed several times from him to that he makes mistakes, by against, if his opponent is strong and dangerous to himself and his team or his village, he will use all his power to kill / destroy the person said. As it does not like to lose or fail, he can swallow his pride when necessary. Abilities Trained in all ninja voice by the best Kumo from six years Kiirome is one of the most powerful people of Kumo with A (Raikage) Killer Bee, Yugito Nii and Darui. Taijutsu Taijutsu is the second skill kiirome use the most, it has a very good level in this area as shown in the academy, ranking the best Taijutsu user of his class. Kiirome uses the fighting style of the Yotsuki clan,This fighting style asks the user to concentrate Lightning Release in their muscles, increasing the speed of the user's movements. Ninjutsu Kenjutsu the skill Kiirome uses the most, it is so good in this art that some say he was born with a sword in hand. he knows a lot of the technical kenjutsu village misunderstood those of his clan. Fūinjutsu The art of the seals is one of the most dangerous Kiirome skills, his genius in this art is amazing. he even managed to combine the Fūinjutsu with Barrier Ninjutsu. Bukijutsu Trained from a young age in the ninja arts, kiirome is well known for his mastery of ninja weapons. * Kiirome knows how to use a bō, but the level in this art is nothing compared to the level of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. * , His mastery of Shurikenjutsu rivals that of Itachi Uchiha, though the latter at an advantage with his Sharingan. Senjutsu During his training at Dragon Mountain, Kiirome learned the Dragon Senjutsu. special capacity Explosive Chakra Chain: The explosive chakra chain is a mutation of the normal chakra chain, although lower than the original version against a Tailed beast, this technique is very efficient against opponents of human size. The detection of negative emotions: After training with Killer Bee for controlled chakra Kurama, Kiirome gained the ability to feel the negative emotions of the people, their desire to murder, hatred ... It is very useful against people who are undetectable even for ninjas detectors or in a fog, where his eyes can not help it, and he can locate his enemies with their hatred. The Curse of the Dragon of the Golden Lightning "Every thousand years, in the clan Yotsuki, a child born with the curse of dragon lightning gold, this child will gain the raw power of the dragon itself, this child will be changed to the world itself, and this child is you Kiirome Yotsuki." '' The Curse of the Dragon of the Golden Lightning is one of the most powerful abilities of kiirome, but also dangerous for him, in fact, this ability does not have safe for the user, the more used you more the curse devoured your body until it consumes you completely. Pseudo Jinchūriki kiirome became the pseudo-jinchūriki of kurama when he was six years old, because of his blood Uzumaki, the council of Kumogakure and the Raikage, have decided to sealed Kurama's chakra who was present inside the body of Kinkaku and Ginkaku,the infamous Gold and Silver Brothers. Jinchūriki Transformations Quotes ''"No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods." "the peace ? ah ah ... frankly there are still idiots who believe in that? the bad blood still exists between the five great nations." (To Sasuke Uchiha during their fight in the Chūnin Exams.) "Well, I was expecting more of an Uchiha, especially an "'elite'", but hey we can not have it all right?" Trivia his name consists of two words : Kiiro "黄色" means yellow, Me "目" means eye.